LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The '''2016 London Bird Report' is now out - to get a copy please click here'' Wednesday 4th July 2018 * Alexandra Park: 10 adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res which is lower than usual (Bob Watts) * Brent Reservoir: 3 Egyptian Goose, 1 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, plus record 7th brood of Mute Swan (3 cygnets) (Andrew Haynes) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) + Kingfisher seen by Terry * Finchley: Garden N3 - 15+ Swift, f Sparrowhawk, Juv Starling, 6 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Hackney Marshes: Singing male Goldcrest just outside filter beds gate - no obvious sign of breeding, but the first I've ever seen here that wasn't wintering (Alastair Dent) * Morden Cemetery: Red Kite flying north-east, 10 Marbled White butterflies (Bob Smith) * Staines Reservoirs: 5 Black-tailed Godwit N basin NE bank. 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 LIttle Ringed Plover. (Dave Morris per FJM) * Trent Park: 2 Red Kite, 5 Common Buzzard, 40+ Swift. (Samuel Levy) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 9 Lapwing at back of field N of Darlands, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3-4 Bullfinch including at least one juvenile (John Colmans) * Woodberry Wetlands: 2+ Little Egret, male Common Pochard, adult Little Ringed Plover, first-summer Common Gull, juvenile Black-headed Gull with other ages, 2 Common Tern, Swift, juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, Small Tortoiseshell, Peacock, Holly Blue, Gatekeeper (Robert Callf) 'Tuesday 3rd July 2018' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret Tunnel Res, f Common Pochard, 21 Tufted Duck, 1st-summer Common Gull Boating Lake, 4 Swift, Grey Wagtail, White-letter Hairstreak, Gatekeeper, Ringlet (Robert Callf) *Barnes Waterside estate: brood of 5 Tufted Ducks with mother + 7 other adults - my first record breeding here, Common Tern (Neil Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Swifts + House Martins feeding high, 6 Common Tern+one chick, 3 adult Egyptian Goose, pair with 8 gosling. 2 Common Gull, 2 eclipse Shoveler. (Steve Blake) *Eastcote (Field End Rec): 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Greenfinch, Collared Dove (Tim Rymer) *Feltham: Red Kite over junction of Hounslow Rd/Uxbridge Rd at 1100 (Mike Foster) *Hornchurch Country Park: the scrape in front of the main viewpoint was completely dry but there were still 46 Lapwing present (James Palmer) *Lamorbey Park: 5 Egyptian Geese 2 juv, Peregrine, 3 juv Coots chasing an adult Moorhen, Swift, Blackcap singing + poss 2+ juv seen, Chiffchaff singing, 4+ Goldcrest, 2 Willow Emerald Damselfly my earliest record anywhere and probable evidence of first breeding at this site after first record last year, Banded Demoiselle, many Red-eyed, Blue-tailed, Azure + Common Blue Damselflies, 2 Emperor Dragonfly m + f, Black-tailed Skimmer, Broad-Bodied Chaser, Gatekeeper first of year, Purple Hairstreak low on brambles (Ian Stewart) (Hi Ian, Willow Emeralds were reported from a central London site last week, Very early indeed- Neil Anderson LNHS Odonata recorder) Thanks Neil, I was wondering. I’m not sure I’ve recorded the species in July before, at least not before the last few days of the month (IS) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 3 Sand Martin s. 7 Common Swift (Neil Batten) *Oxleas Wood:3Nuthatch,5Swift,Treecreeper,5Goldcrest,Songthrush,3Coaltit,2Kestrel(1juv),Chiffchaff 5Blackcap(2fm),3Stockdove,3Goldfinch,Sparrowhawke(fm)(Ron Turner) Ron: if you don't use our standard reporting format, your records are not likely to find their way onto the LNHS database. '' Not sure it’s worth saying it AGAIN. The message just doesn’t seem to get through. *Oxleas Wood: 3 Nuthatch, 5 Swift, Treecreeper, 5 Goldcrest, Song Thrush, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Kestrel (1juv), Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap (2fm), 3 Stock Dove, 3 Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk (fm) (Ron Turner) *Teddington':' Sparrowhawk carrying small prey over Broom Park at 0750 (Mike Foster) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Puddle: 16 Blackcap, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Goldrest, 28 Swift, 13 House Martin, 6 Swallow, 12 Chiffchaff, 8 Common Buzzard, 6 Common Whitethroat, 30+ Stock Dove, f '''Teal '(possibly the first record of one here in July), 3 juv Grey Heron, Bullfinch, Red Kite, Black-headed Gull. Also 11 Speckled Wood, 100+ Purple Hairstreak, 20+ Large White, 100+ Meadow Brown, 20 Gatekeeper, Comma, 50+ Ringlet, 30+ Large Skipper, 4 Marbled White. (Samuel Levy) *Palace of Westminster: Black Redstart heard calling probably from Westminster Abbey, but also possibly from the House of Lords end of Parliament 1015 and at 1230 (Francis Tusa). 'Monday 2nd July 2018' *Alexandra Park: several Hairstreak sightings including perched White-letter racetrack, Common Tern, adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (Gerry Rawcliffe, Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Blackcap + Kingfisher between the park and Tescos (Conrad Ellam) *Eastcote (Roxbourne Park): 5 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Grey Heron, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Moorhen, Greenfinch, Mistle Thrush, 3 Swift, Song Thrush, 3 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, Muntjac Deer (Tim Rymer) *Dollis Brook: Viaduct - Finchley Tennis Club: House Martin, Grey Heron, 10+ Swift. Also 8 Speckled Wood, 6 Large White, Ringlet, 40+ Purple Hairstreak, 2 Comma (Samuel Levy) *New Bond Street W1: 1 Black Redstart '''13.00, at Bonhams Auctioneers (on private property behind the main facade, from office window); also seen from South Molton Street singing on tv aeriels (Matthew J. Bradbury) *Perivale, Hodder Drive: Red Kite over 845am (Andrew Peel) *Richmond Park NNR: 2 Red Kite, juv Peregrine, c240 Banded Demoiselle along Beverley Brook (J.Wilczur); Grey Wagtail (M.Delpy per JW) *Ruislip Lido: Red Kite over Poors Field drifting east. 4 obvious juv Common Terns on raft, 1 juv dead in Lido and another swimming around raft then toward shore when it disappeared (Martin Smith) *Ruislip Woods: 13:30, 2m '''Purple Emperor at Fore Street site + 1 Silver-washed Fritillary nearby on path to golf course (Richard Francis) *Trent Park: Purple Emperor Rough Lot 12:56 and 13:07 (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: Little Ringed Plover, 4 Common Tern, 7 Little Egret (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 1st July 2018' *Alexandra Park: White-letter Hairstreak, 2 Purple Hairstreak racetrack, 5 adult Black-headed Gull Wood Green Res (Bob Watts); 2 Little Egrets, 1 Common Tern reservoir (Greg Smith) * Coppetts Wood: Peregrine over, 2 Buzzard, 30 Swift, 10 White-letter Hairstreak, many Purple Hairstreak ( Tony Clancy) * Crayford: 1st-summer Caspian Gull, ad Mediterranean Gull, ad Mediterranean x Black-headed Gull hybrid (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) * Crayford Marshes: 14:00 Darent Barrage into Thames. At least 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 2nd summer Mediterranean Gull down river. Linnet singing, 3 Common Whitethroats and over in Dartford Marshes at least 3 m Skylarks in full song. Many Small Skipper Butterflies inside river-wall. (Patrick English) * Creekmouth: 1s BONAPARTE'S GULL '''12:30-13:30 at least (Dante Shepherd, Jamie Partridge) *Crossness: 1s '''BONAPARTE'S GULL still, near mouth of outflow channel at low tide 10.20-11.10am, 2s Yellow-legged Gull, 1s Common Gull (Sean Huggins), 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 11 Teal, 2 Peregrine, 10 Common Tern (Rhys Evans) *Brent Reservoir: Red Kite over NE, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper (Brent Birders) *Fulham Palace Meadows Allotments: ca 20 Swift screaming over at 9pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Oakwood Park: juv Green Woodpecker, ad Song Thrush, f White-letter Hairstreak alighted on bramble blossom 09:06 hrs W of 10 km line, 20+ Small Skipper, 3 Marbled White (Robert Callf) *Oxleas Wood: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Blackcap (3fm), 2 Hobby, 2 Kestrel (1juv), 4 Goldcrest, Song Thrush, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Swift, 2 Coal Tit (Ron Turner) *Pinner Croft Park: Imm Red Kite over 1pm, Southern Hawker, first seen in park (Nigel Barratt) *Richmond Park NNR: 3+ Buzzard - a pair in and above a wood where at least one young heard so breeding presumed (J.Wilczur) *South Ruislip: Red Kite low over Goals, Victoria Road (Tim Rymer) *Sparrow Farm Road (Stoneleigh): 2 m House Sparrows on House 59, fortunate considering the name (Michael Mac) *Saint Brides Church, Fleet Street: male and female/ juv Black Redstart (Andrew Peel) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 m Pheasant, 2 possibly 3 Red Kite, Buzzard calling in Gutteridge Wood, 14+ Stock Dove, family Green Woodpecker, 10+ Swift, 9 Skylark, family of 6 Swallow, Grey Wagtail, 2 juv Pied Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat briefly singing (former breeder, first this year), 11 Whitethroat, Reed Warbler singing from Typha in Gutteridge Pool (site first), 2 m Reed Bunting, Bullfinch heard. Also 18 spp butterfly including 13 Purple + 3 White-letter Hairstreak, first Peacock for while, 4 Marbled White, 25 Ringlet (bizarre sight of m Gatekeeper in cop with Ringlet).; Silver-Y + 9 spp Odonata with Brown Hawker + 4 Banded Demoiselle (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 19 Canada Geese, 2 Grey Heron, 3 Red Kite, 4 Common Buzzard, 4 Black-headed Gull, 9 Stock Dove, 28 Swift, 7 Rook, 18 Swallow, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Pied Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) *Hainthorpe Estate, West Norwood: 1 x Red Kite flying low over houses (Jo Ferguson) Archived News Link to previous months